


her name is a weapon.

by skeletonwrites



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Murder, Nightmares, Scared Cardan, cardan dreams about jude, jude duarte - Freeform, shocker there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonwrites/pseuds/skeletonwrites
Summary: carve your heart out, cardan greenbriar.





	her name is a weapon.

Everything became a weapon in her hand. She could use a candlestick, a rope, a spoon. It was much worse when she had true weapons in her hands, the knives, the swords, the guns. She caressed them like a lover, her fingers tracing the fierce edge of a blade so sharp it drew blood on her fingertip. Jude sucked the blood from her finger and crouched before him, tracing a line across his throat. On one hand, death had never looked so beautiful. On the other, he wasn’t quite ready to die.**  
**

“What do you say, my dear husband?” she asked, the tilt of her head feline. Jude Duarte was a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. Cardan would be so lucky to have his throat ripped out with her teeth. “How is it that you’d like to die?” Her voice was steady, no shaking or quaking to be found. Jude was sure of it - sure of killing Cardan. It sounded as though she’d never been so sure of anything. She was certainly as sure of killing him as Cardan was of loving her.

“As long as it is by your hand, my queen.” Cardan’s voice was breathy, too high. He was scared, nervous. The truth was such a dangerous thing, that he didn’t care to die if it was Jude that did it.

Jude leaned down, grazing her lips and tongue along his neck, his jaw, the collar of his double the only thing getting in the way of her lips descending lower. She hummed against his skin, laying her knife on the ground beside her only to rip the doublet away from his chest so she could kiss and lick her way over his heart.

“I’m going to carve your heart out,” she said, picking up the knife again, that too-sharp blading caressing his skin like he wished to caress her thighs. Jude flipped the knife over in her hand, rotated it between her fingers and then pressed it harder against his pale skin, flushed with heat from nerves. _Jude_, she carved, directly over his heart, his body writhing beneath her as he forced himself to be quiet. Sweat was beaded along his brow, as she stopped over where the center of his heart would be, reached the knife up and plunged it down into-

He awoke, gasping, clutching his heart, clutching the skin where the Jude in his dreams had so deftly carved her name into his skin. But the skin was smooth, there were no marks. Cardan dropped back into his bed, mind racing and thoughts swimming viciously up current, thinking about Jude after trying so hard not to. _Jude_, he thought, _Jude, Jude, Jude_.


End file.
